villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eredin
Eredin is the main antagonist of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. "The name of the King of the Wild Hunt. the identity of the lord of nightmares, the being behind the frightful mask this long remained unknown. Overtime, however. scraps of information gradually coalesced into a full likeness of our foe - but did nothing to detract from the terror he inspired. The Wild Hunt was in truth an elite cavalry brigade from the world of the Aen Elle, the Alder Folk, and was commanded by their ambitious and ruthless king. Eredin Bréacc Glas. He would travel via secret paths through the cold emptiness between his world from ours to capture victims and take them back to his homeland as slaves. The current object of his Hunt was Cirilla, whose power he wanted to harness for his own uses. The only obstacle in his path - Geralt of Rivia." The Witcher (video game) Eredin was first seen in the Witcher video game series as a ghostly projection constantly haunting Geralt of his past failures whether it be listing the people he has killed and twisting the truth of past events, Geralt recognised Eredin as he rode with the Wild Hunt as one of their riders before escaping and succumbing to amnesia. Geralt knew he had to defeat this evil if anyone wasd to ever be safe so he did research on how to defeat the wraith however he soon discovered that the Wild Hunt were in fact interdimensional elves and not wraiths at all which would explain as to why the riders of the Hunt fell victim to his silver sword from previous encounters with them. Geralt saw Eredin once shortly after defeating the Grandmaster of the eternal fire Jacque de Aldersberg with Eredin requesting the soul of the grandmaster himself, despite not knowing the reason Geralt still felt compelled to deny the King this request which angered Eredin causing a brief fight to occur ending with Geralt being able to drive off his foe causing Eredin to retreat from the battle. Eredin was defeated but Getalt knew the peace wouldn't last long. The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings Eredin and the Wild Hunt were not a direct threat for Geralt and his quest only being mentioned as a great threat which will soon plague the land in eternal frost. The Wild Hunt also appeared in flashbacks of Geralt's past which revealed to him that they kidnapped his lover Yennefer after Geralt was resurrected from death and retired from the lifestyle of a Witcher and this caused Geralt to get back on the Witcher's path to search for Eredin and the Hunt and get Yennefer back. Geralt tracked the Wild Hunt accross the country coming across villagers effected by the Hunt where they would take young citizens from their families for unkown reasons, while searching for them he came across fellow witcher Letho for the first time and saved his life from a monsterous slyzard, together traveled to search for the Hunt before catching up with them at the Hanged Man's Tree where a battle ensued that they could not win for there were simply too many of them. Geralt made a deal to Eredin: His life for Yennefer's to which he agreed to immediatly, Geralt charged Letho to look after Yennefer and rode off with the Hunt eventually leading to his escape from the Hunt and suffering of amnesia. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Eredin and the Hunt return as the main antagonists, besides the riders of the Hunt themselves Eredin is aided by his 3 generals: The ruthless warrior Imlerith, the powerful mage Caranthir and the cunning strategist Ge'els. together they seek the elder blood of Geralt's adopted daughter Cirilla which takes them across dimensions searching for her before she manages to find her way back to Geralt which also brings the Wild Hunt back to him as well. Trivia His Polish voica actor also voiced Azar Javed. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Elves Category:Swordsmen Category:Usurper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Warmonger Category:Poisoner Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Dark Knights Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wraiths Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Riders Category:Urban Legends Category:Witcher Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Killjoy Category:Spree-Killers Category:Outright Villains Category:Murderer Category:Aliens Category:Evil from the past Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Sadists